


Please don’t go, darling, kiss me right here and now

by 5H1TAKE



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, ChikaIta Week 2020, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5H1TAKE/pseuds/5H1TAKE
Summary: “This isn’t a bad end, is it? It’s too good to be one…”“I wonder, maybe this is the precursor to the bad end, and I’m just luring you to your demise.”
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118
Collections: ChikaIta Week 2020





	Please don’t go, darling, kiss me right here and now

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I astral projected onto the 8th plane trying to write this.
> 
> An alternate summary by a friend was "Splish splash grrrgrrkrgrrrk".

“Ah! Senpai-“ climax hitting him like a brick, Itaru’s body shudders as warm cum splatters onto his abdomen, joining his previous spills. As he comes down from his high he feels Chikage still inside him, cock throbbing as he releases.

The two of them stay like that, the covers below them soft and inviting. Itaru almost considers closing his eyes and resting with Chikage still inside him when he feels Chikage lift himself from his body and slide out. He rolls onto his side, watching as Chikage slides the condom off his cock before tying it and chucking it with the others in the bin with impeccable aim. 

“Nice shot, senpai, you really should join me for a PVP FPS one of these days.” Smirking lazily, he tries to ignore the ache in his thighs and the cum now dripping onto the sheets. He would sit up and reach for the tissues on the nightstand but something warns him of the throbbing pain that will instantly grace his body upon doing so. 

“What? The great Taruchi can’t hold his own? I suppose I could but... there’s this new, high-class restaurant with a special curry-“

“That’d mean me paying wouldn’t it? That’s alright, headshot Taruchi can solo.” Laughing awkwardly, Itaru decides to make an attempt, pushing himself up onto his arms before swinging his legs off the side and into a sitting position. He regrets it three seconds later, lower body aching in protest at the new position.

“Shit, senpai, help me up. Please?” He sheepishly holds his hand out. Chikage looks at him strangely before moving to help him, Itaru yelping a little when he’s gathered into Chikage’s arms. Squinting at the screen on the wall as he’s carried towards the bathroom he finds they’re running out of time and pokes the pec at his face.

“We only have another thirty-five minutes….” Itaru trails off, the rest of his sentence hanging up in the air. He feels Chikage breathing against him and instead of finishing, opts to wrap his arms around his neck and nuzzle into the crook of his neck, pressing his lips lightly against Chikage’s heartbeat. 

“Alright,” a sigh, “I’ll extend to a night’s stay because someone can’t even handle three rounds, you’re covering though.” 

“You’re the one who’s a cheat character. Maxed stamina stat and all, and please. You chose the expensive room, not me. Don’t push this on me.” Itaru can already feel the hole in his gacha fund growing. 

“You’ve got two gacha coming up in the next week don’t you, I suppose you can’t afford it. Pitiful but if that’s what it takes I suppose I can manage it. I wouldn’t dare touch your beloved “waifu savings” after all.” Walking over, Itaru still in his arms, he leans over a little and punches a few buttons and selections.

“Don’t ever say that again, my hard earned money sounds dirty coming from your mouth.” Itaru’s face scrunches up as he’s carried into the bathroom.

“Watch it, Chigasaki, I might just drop you on the floor and leave you to clean yourself.” Itaru begins squirming at that, only to find himself seated at the edge of the bathtub before a washcloth is dropped on his head.

“Wipe yourself down.” With that, Itaru hears the rush of water behind him and turns to find Chikage running a finger under the flow.

“Don’t make it scalding, not everyone is built to withstand the flames of hell.” The cloth is damp and cold against his skin, but the promise of a warm bath to ease his aches fills his mind as he cleans up the mess that had begun drying on his abdomen. He’s about to stand to wash the cloth when his body reminds him of said aches, and he curses under his breath.

“Don’t push yourself, Chigasaki. Here, get in.” Itaru would’ve thanked Chikage for the help, but the smug grin on his face told him another story, and he braced for his skin to melt off the moment it touched the water. Instead, he felt more than heard himself moan as he entered the bath, the perfectly heated water already working miracles on his aching muscles. 

“Didn’t realise I was that good. Move forward a little.” Throwing a pout his way, Itaru complies, scooting further forward so Chikage can slip in behind him. Hands immediately wrap around his waist to pull him into Chikage’s chest before sliding up to his shoulders, kneading lightly and working at the knots in his muscles.

“Oh fuck… that’s good.” Forget about his skin melting, Itaru swears he’s melting right into Chikage’s hands, becoming pliant and malleable under his touch.

“Tell me where it hurts.” Chikage’s breath is warm against Itaru’s neck and he shivers, words failing him as a whine leaves his mouth instead. He closes his eyes, focusing on the little circles Chikage rubs between his shoulder blades. 

“Come on, I want to hear you say it.” Itaru exhales as Chikage’s hands slide down to knead and press around his mid-lower back and sides. He continues the ministrations, working from his sides inwards until he’s pressing lightly into the small of his back, Itaru involuntarily tipping his head back onto Chikage’s shoulder. 

“There, everywhere, anywhere.” Straightening back up, Itaru twists around awkwardly, water sloshing around them at the sudden movement. Chikage’s hands fly to his waist to steady him until he’s facing him, legs straddling him and hands resting on his chest. Leaning forward to press his lips to Chikage’s, he gasps into his mouth at the featherlight touches that travel to his ass, starkly contrasting with the firm presses from earlier. 

“Chikage-san…” it’s muttered against the other’s lips before they move to suck lightly at his collarbone, one hand moving to hold Itaru closer and the other pressing a finger into the cleft of his ass, prodding at his still sensitive hole. Itaru’s breath catches when it breaches muscle easily, sliding in slowly and curling deep inside before Chikage sets a lazy pace, a second finger slipping in after a few minutes. 

The water flows with Itaru as he rocks back and forth to meet the fingers in his ass, his cock hardening against Chikage’s abs as fingertips prod and press into him. His head drops forward and he bumps foreheads lightly with the man below him, eyes fluttering closed with a deep blush, unable to hold eye contact with the stormy greys that watch him hungrily. 

“Eyes open, Chigasaki.” Itaru’s brain feels like jelly, and he can only whine in response before beginning to open his eyes slowly, only for them to widen as Chikage presses into his prostate, rubbing and massaging inside him. Strength leaving him, Itaru collapses into Chikage’s chest, his moans and gasps bouncing and amplifying off the tiled walls and filling the bathroom. He keeps his eyes open, though, staring at Chikage’s jawline from his shoulder and straining to look into the eyes looking down at him. 

The hand not inside of him smooths over his side before settling on his upper neck, lightly applying pressure to muscles Itaru didn’t even know existed. 

‘Holy shit… the multitasking…’ just as he completes the thought his brain switches off again, Chikage rubbing out a knot at his hairline and curling his fingers deep once more. Itaru doesn’t even register that he’s climaxed until he feels Chikage’s hand leave his neck and his body shudders, the cloth he’d wiped himself with earlier diving into the water with Chikage’s hand to catch his release. 

Itaru’s up in the clouds as the fingers in his ass slip out and the cloth is chucked onto the floor, only to return to knead shampoo into his hair. He hums and keens onto the touch, Chikage’s hands massaging and lightly scratching his scalp.

“What’s with this service? Did I unlock a hidden scenario?” Pushing himself up off Chikage's shoulder, he looks down at him with lazy adoration and reaches for the body wash behind Chikage. 

“I wonder, maybe this is the precursor to the bad end, and I’m just luring you to your demise.” There’s no malice in his words, looking up at Itaru with just as much love as he entertains Itaru’s mindless gamer-talk. Itaru frowns at that, but squeezes a dollop of body wash into his hands before working it over Chikage’s shoulders and arms. 

“Well, even if that’s the case, this is pretty good… so I don’t think I mind playing this bad end.”

A beat.

“That’s enough game terms for the day.” Itaru’s about to complain when Chikage leans forward, hands pulling Itaru towards him to capture his lips in a lazy kiss. They stay lip-locked as they continue to bathe one another, Chikage’s hands resuming their shampooing and Itaru’s sliding around Chikage’s torso and back, and the water grows soapy around them. 

They move like clockwork, hands long since memorised the planes and shapes of each other’s bodies. Chikage pays extra attention to Itaru’s wrists as he lathers them in soap, twisting and squeezing to soothe the RSI that flares up once a week. Itaru carefully avoids a scar behind Chikage’s left ear, knowing it’s sensitive, and pushes back his fringe as he shampoos his lover. All the whole, their mouths move against one another, eyes fluttering open and closed. 

When they finally separate they spend a minute staring into each other’s eyes, mapping out each other’s souls and emotions, before Itaru begins to giggle. 

“What’s with us, haha. So serious~” Chikage joins Itaru in the laughter, strangely unguarded, reaching past him to drain the bath and flick on the shower head. Itaru considers commenting on it, but yelps as cold water sprays onto his back. They quickly rinse off, and Chikage laughs behind his hand when Itaru almost slips when stepping out of the bath. Itaru lets out a noise of appreciation when Chikage wraps him in a warm towel and begins drying both their bodies, and wraps his arms around his middle as Chikage presses light kisses into bleached blonde as a hairdryer whirs around them. 

Ten minutes later they’re both in complementary pyjamas, the mattress below and sheets above soft and inviting around them as Itaru snuggles into Chikage’s side. Their legs tangle together and they lay there, basking in the sensation of one another, Itaru breathing in Chikage’s scent under the soap and Chikage toying with the ends of Itaru hair. Itaru can’t suppress the yawn that rises from him, mouth opening wide and voice slipping out.

“There’s no need to stay up, Chigasaki.” Chikage looks down at him curiously, “I promise you I did extend to a night’s stay.” 

“This isn’t a bad end, is it? It’s too good to be one…” Filter long since dissolved, the words fall from his mouth without thought, his eyelids closing heavily as he falls asleep before he can hear a response. 

Looking at the man in his arms, Chikage presses a final kiss to the crown of his head. 

“For now, to the best of my abilities, I’ll give you your good end”

“Goodnight, Itaru.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My friends wanted me to title this fic "Meat Week" after the Meat Week that takes place at Pak n Save in New Zealand. 
> 
> Anyway, if you made it here, thank you for reading!


End file.
